


the difference between osmosis and diffusion

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, donghyuck is annoying, i failed science this probably makes no sense, mark is uptight, markhyuck, markhyuck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: in which lee donghyuck is failing biology and mark lee is the unfortunate soul who has to tutor him





	the difference between osmosis and diffusion

Mark Lee was questioning what he could have possibly done in his past life to result in this situation. Except he didn’t believe in reincarnation so he decided that this was all down to God.

 

When his teacher had signalled him over after class one day and asked him to tutor a failing student, he had agreed without knowing that said student was the spawn of the devil. No, he hadn’t found that out until he entered the library to see a brown haired boy reclining in his seat, feet propped up on the table in front of him.

 

Right off the bat, Mark was appalled. Was he raised in a barn? In what world was it okay to put your dirty shoes on a table, _especially_ in public.

 

He didn’t want his first impression of the boy to affect their study session so he put on his best fake smile and approached the absolute barbarian with an extended hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Mark. You must be Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck simply looks at Mark’s invitation of a handshake and scoffs at the formality.

 

“How old are you, forty? People don’t shake hands any more.”

 

Mark was shocked to say the least, this boy really had no knowledge of common courtesy. Maybe biology wasn’t the only thing he needed tutoring in.

 

He silently brushes off the rude comment by dragging a chair up to the table and sitting next to him, ready to get this session over and done with.

 

“Right, let’s get started then. Shall we start with cells?” Mark fishes in his backpack for his textbooks.

 

“Good idea, you do that and I’ll take a nap.” Donghyuck suggests, closing his eyes and reclining further in his chair.

 

“C’mon man, you’re failing biology.” Mark reasons.

 

He could honestly go for a light nap himself, however he’d promised his teacher that he’d pick up this delinquents grades and he always delivered.

 

“Read it to me I’ll absorb the knowledge through osmosis or whatever.” Donghyuck waves him off, eyes still closed.

 

“Osmosis is the movement of _water._ Everything else is transferred by diffusion.”

 

“Ah, _someone’s_ been absorbing their knowledge through osmosis.” Donghyuck grins and Mark feels a twist of annoyance in his gut. Whether he was annoyed at his smarts comments or the fact that he actually had a pretty smile, he was unsure.

 

“Please can we just do some work so we can both go home.” Mark groans.

 

“Alright fine.” Donghyuck sighs, finally sitting up like a normal, functioning human. _Thank God._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But how can we trust atoms if they make up everything?”

 

Mark only blinks at the shit-eating grin plastered on the other’s face.

 

“Oh come on, that one was funny.” Donghyuck argues.

 

_It was pretty funny_

 

“We don’t have time for bad puns.” Mark insists.

 

“You need to loosen up man, you’re so uptight.” Donghyuck shakes his head.

 

“What!?” Mark cries in outrage. “I am _not_ uptight.”

 

“ _Sure_ you aren’t.” Donghyuck agrees sarcastically.

 

“No really, I’m chill y’know?”

 

“Mark, we don’t have time to go over all the reasons why that sentence was wrong.”

 

Mark ponders over Donghyuck’s words and the realisation hits him, _he’s right._ Only an uptight person would’ve reacted like that. Mark had blamed his instant dislike of the boy on his animalistic and rude behaviour, but really it had been his close mindedness.

 

“You good there?” Donghyuck questions once he realised Mark had gone silent and appeared to having a pretty serious inner conflict.

 

“Am I really that uptight?” He asks seriously, pout on his lips.

 

“No you’re chill, remember?” Donghyuck pats him on the shoulder.

 

“ _God_ , I’m so boring.” He cries out in distress.

 

When Donghyuck had been forced into tutoring sessions, he didn’t expect that he’d have to comfort a somewhat stranger in the middle of an identity crisis, yet here he was.

 

“You’re not boring! You’ve got tonnes of redeeming qualities like… you’re cute? And you know the difference between osmosis and diffusion.” Donghyuck assures him.

 

“That’s boring.” Mark sniffs, a light pink dusting his cheeks at being called cute.

 

“Well, I think that’s pretty damn cool.” Donghyuck smiles, and he meant it.

 

Mark smiles gratefully at the other boy. Any normal person probably would’ve avoided the awkward situation by leaving mid breakdown, but Donghyuck _wasn’t_ normal.

 

Donghyuck was free-spirited. He may have come across as dismissive and ignorant, but he was attentive and genuine when it counted. He was honey highlights and tanned skin, with a blinding smile that radiated happiness and content. He also made some pretty damn good science jokes. He was everything Mark wanted and more.

 

“I’ve known you for like thirty minutes and I’ve fallen for you already. How’d you do that?” Mark wonders aloud.

 

“I tend to have that affect on people.” Donghyuck grins back and Mark shoves him lightly.

 

“Hey Mark.” Donghyuck pokes the other’s cheek.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know we’re studying biology but I’m feeling chemistry between us.”

 

“That one was terrible,” Mark snorts, yet he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Like you could do better.” Donghyuck challenges.

 

“Are you Broca’s Aphasia? ‘Cos you leave me speechless.” Mark delivers smugly.

 

Donghyuck erupts into laughter, shaking his head maniacally. “I have no idea what the fuck you just said but you looked so proud saying it, it was _adorable”_

 

 _“_ Shut up.” Mark grumbles sulkily.

 

“You’re adorable.” Donghyuck repeats.

 

Mark reddens further and hides his face in his hands. It suddenly dawns on him that it was _very_ late and they were only two pages through the first chapter.

 

“We should get going, sorry we didn’t get much done.” Mark apologises.

 

“Doesn’t worry me, give me your phone.” Donghyuck demands.

 

“Why?”

 

“So I can give you my number dumbass. Or would you rather absorb it through diffusion?”

 

“You remembered.” Mark grins, handing over his phone.

 

“How could I forget?"

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this lmao


End file.
